


Moments | Kagehina

by lockbuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, KageHina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, haikyuu manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockbuster/pseuds/lockbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the two young boys didn't expect it, no one did. / in which kageyama and hinata are out late at night, and a series of events occurs leaving both boys scarred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments | Kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: car accident, broken bones. i'm so sorry.

kageyama tobio and hinata shouyou exited the movie theater together, their hands interwined and their laughs echoing through the dark and empty streets. they had been bored inside their small dorm room, and decided to go out together. they found a foreign film theater, entered it, picked a random movie, and decided to watch it. it was a crazy action movie in an unknown language, but instead of trying to understand the plot, they made jokes the entire movie.   
  
kageyama pulled his phone out of his pocket along with the keys to the car, and checked the time as they each got into their seats. "damn, it's already 1:30." he said to hinata, and the smaller boy laughed. "well, we did enter the movie at 12. which, by the way, was a complete waste." hinata pointed out, the smile still on his face as they both buckled in their seat belts. "it was worth the laughs." kageyama said, leaning over and planting a small kiss on hinata's forehead. the ginger's cheeks heated up slightly, and kageyama smirked slightly, turning away to turn on the engine and drive home.   
  
even after two years together, hinata still became mush at any act of love kageyama tried to show. whether it was a kiss or a paragraph or even cuddling, the small boy would become flustered and tomato red. the taller boy would always take advantage of hinata's state and took so much joy in knowing that his slight actions could do so much. they were the epitome of high school sweethearts, since they fell in love in their third year and began dating in their first year of university. their love was accepted, thankfully, and everyone supported the two.   
  
hinata reached over and turned on the radio, switching through channels till he found a song he liked. his gaze was set on the streets, his mind wondering to so many different topics like their next volleyball club meeting, and his upcoming exams. that was one of his worst habits after all, his wandering mind. it made him go blank, make him lose contact of the real world. he didn't even notice the fact that he was dozing off slightly, the music coming from the speakers so soothing it made his eyes droop. "oi, hinata, don't fall asleep, we're almost home." the other boy said softly, his arm reaching over to grip his boyfriend's upper arm.  
  
they say a split second changes your life, don't they? kageyama never believed that philosophy, up until now. as he turned his gaze away from the seemingly empty street to the half asleep hinata, a bigger car came crashing into them from the side. no one understood how it happened, the impact so quick and immediate, that kageyama let out a load and shrill scream. hinata had shot awake and moved to grip kageyama's hand, just as the car plunged into the driver side of the car, kageyama's body receiving most of the impact.   
  
"k-kageyama, please p-please be o-okay." hinata sobbed out, his hand, which was now injured, gripped kageyama's. he managed to dial for an ambulance with his good hand and then shortly after, pulled his car door open. using all his might, despite the fact that he was insanely injured and half consious, pulled kageyama out of the car and rested him on the floor of the street. his arm wrapped around him just as the ambulance showed up, and the rest, to the ginger boy, seemed to be a blur.  
  
it was too bright. the lights, the beeps, it all seemed so bright. he wanted to raise his hands and cover his eyes, but his body felt too heavy as if a weight was being pushed down onto it. his eyelids felt heavier than his body too, but all he wanted to do was open them. he needed to open them. all the memories, the chain of events that passed through his mind left him wanting to wake up. he needed to know if he was okay. all he needed was a push, and god, that thought was the push that made his eyes shoot open faster than his brain would want him to.  
  
hinata hated hospitals. he always did, no matter when he came to one or who he visit, it was such a strong hatred. now, he was stuck in one, iv's running through his arms, a heartbeat monitor connected to his chest, and a searing pain coursing through his brain. his eyes took in his surroundings, and he noted his mom had rushed to his side as he tried to sit up. "hinata, don't stress yourself please." she said softly, her voice choked up. and he shook his head, ignoring all the pains in his body and sat up, taking in all the injuries that littered his skin. he had clear bruises here and there, his left arm in a cast, and as he raised a hand to rub his eye, he felt small cuts across his cheek.  
  
shortly after his awake, a doctor had arrived. "hinata, you and the fellow other in the car, kageyama tobio, got terrible injured. you have a few bruises and cuts, a broken left arm, and a sprained ankle. as for kageyama, well he suffered more injuries. dislocated left shoulder, his left leg broken, a busted lip, and lastly, he seems to have hit his head quite roughly, causing a large bump. he still has not awoke and is in the room besire yours." the minute those words escaped his lips, hinata didn't want to sit still. he needed to see kageyama, he needed him to wake up. it took him minutes to rip out all the wires and cords attached to his body, and although in pain, made his way out of his room while ignoring the pleads of his parents and doctor. he pushed open the door of the room beside him, his leg limping and due to the tears that had fell from his eyes unknowingly, the cuts on his cheeks burning.   
  
however no pain compared to the one he felt inside him as he looked at his boyfriend in a hospital bed, his body pale and seeming lifeless, save for the small rise and fall of his chest and the heartbeat monitor beeping at a steady rate. hinata fell into the chair beside the bed, tears falling rapidly from his eyes. he gripped kageyama's undamaged with his own, and let out a small sob. "i'm so sorry. god, this is my fault. at least, i feel like it is. i'm so sorry, i don't know what else to say. i just need you to wake up, i know you will kageyama, you've always been so strong. i love you, alright? so much. and i'll be right here when you wake up. i'm not leaving."  
  
that promise was never broken. it had been 3 days since hinata had awoke, and those 3 days were spent beside his boyfriend, who had yet to awake. when his doctor would check on him, he'd come into the room. sleep would never come to him, he'd doze off for minutes and get nightmares, so he'd resulted in making coffee his best friend. both he and kageyama's parents would visit, however leave after hours. when it got dark out was when it became awful for hinata. it'd be him and kageyama, the only sounds in the room being his heartbeat monitor, and he'd fall apart. tears would spill out of his eyes like tidal waves, and his sobs would rack his body and leave him an empty mess with puffy eyes and red cheeks. he hated nights, he never fell asleep, but instead spent hours wondering why his life had became this.  
  
as the last of his tears dried up, he stared at the small digital clock placed on the wall. what was he doing, sobbing his eyes out at 3:44 AM? he didn't understand it himself. his hand was wrapped tightly around kageyama's as he stared outside the window, the moon bright and supplying a small source of light. hinata turned back to the other boy, resting his head on the back of the seat, his mind a blank and his eyes still puffy. he was trying not to think of anything at that moment, he didn't want to cry any more and he didn't want anything to trigger more tears.  
  
they say a split second changes your life, and hinata now believed that. he believed that seconds could change your life, and as he sat up properly and looked down at kageyama, he truly knew that even a moment could change your life. in that moment, as he stared down at kageyama, he realized that seconds and moments and minutes were always going to change your life. and just as the clock hit 3:45 AM, just as another minute passed, the raven haired boy in the bed finally awoke, and the ginger haired boy who spent days waiting for him finally dried up his tears.  
  
minutes, seconds, even miliseconds, they all truly did change your life, and that couple truly understood that reasoning.  
  
 _~owari~_


End file.
